Westcountry Animation
Background: West Country Animated TV is an animation company partnered with Anger Television and Telepurrfect, along with the nowadays partner, Talking Tom TV. Western Side 1960-1980: Boring Westside Logo: We see not only the Westward (TV) logo, but a stylized "WestSide" and with ANIMATION in the bottom. Variant: A variant with blue instead of white exists for color versions. FX/SFX: None for clean episodes, and fades in and out for others. Music: The closing theme. Scare Factor: None to Medium, as you expected that Flyingace4 kept the art in the follow up... WestSide Animated Television RainbowL.jpg|Harpony (1992) NRFOIE.jpg|Chicken In The House (1985) AjaxB0xx3r.jpg|Pony Meeting (1997) CASR.jpg|USA's Pony (1980) Fne.jpg|Hello! (1988) JOB.jpg|The Meeting (1986) Jnfsdkv.jpg|Gone Bananas (1989) WSA1.png|Nine and Rose (1995) 1980-1997: "fine ill keep the art" -Flyingace4 Logo: Superimposed over the fan art of the episode or animation, the text "WestSide Animated Television" in a white font, is shown on the bottom, as some characters are black for brighter spots. if there is text, the company name overwrites it. FX/SFX: As you know, for VHS effects, it fades in and out. Otherwise, the logo makes cut transitions. Music: The final note of the closing theme, and/or none carrying from the end credits. Scare Factor: None, depending if you are terrified by these fan art or they are staring at you. If they do, the Scare Factor is rated Low to High. 1997-1998: Memories Logo: On a sky blue background, we see yellow, blue, purple, green, and red memories (Google balls) bouncing as "West Side" fades in above and "Animation" fades in below. FX: 2D in 1997 and 3D in 1998. Music/Sounds: Falling memory noises from Riley's First Date and the movie Inside Out as the memories bounce and 2 (core) memory sounds from Inside Out when "West Side" and "Animation" fade in. Scare Factor: None in 1997 and None to Minimal in 1998. Westcountry Animation 1998-2001: Joy: The Unknown from LeapFan2014's Inside Out Logo: On a sky blue background with confetti, we see Joy waving to us running from right to left forming the word "WESTCOUNTRY" in hot pink Curlz MT and left to right forming "ANIMATION" in neon green Jokerman LT. FX: Joy running and words forming. Music and Sound: A Mind World reminiscent song throughout the logo. When Joy flies, we hear windchimes. Scare Factor: None to Low. 2001-2008: Joy: 2.0 Logo: On a sky background, Joy from the 1998 logo says "Westcountry Animation Presents!" as the words appear in gold cursive. Music/Sounds: The dialogue as the previous is in the BG. 2008-2012: Sadness Logo: On a paper-white background, there is a child's colored-in drawing and of the following: * Common Finds: Joy * Uncommon Finds: Sadness * Rare Finds: Fear * Scarce Finds: Disgust * Rarest Finds: Anger The words Westcountry Animation (in a Palatino-like font) zoom into the logo from the left. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: All PowerPoint-style effects. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: None. This logo might just be a little funny! 2012-present: The Memory Dump Logo: On a dark background, a shiny blue ball sits in a memory dump. When the camera zooms in, the ball starts jumping around the dump. A few seconds later, the ball finds a rocket to go back to the mind world, so the ball then escapes the dump. After it escapes the dump, the words "Westcountry Animation" are on the ball. FX/SFX: Great CGI. Music/Sounds: An exciting piano tune. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Minimal to Low. The dark background might scare you. But this is a very cool logo.